Take Me There Sam and Freddie One Shots
by blackamerican
Summary: Two shots and one shots about the most epic iCarly couple, most stories are either fluff or about their growing friendship, hope you check it out xD Seddie


Well welcome and I hope you enjoy, this chapter is a two parter so this is part one, I may rewrite it but I promise part two will be up by tomorrow, and btw Freddie and Sam are an epic couple to me, and I plan on doing about 20+ two shots so stay tuned :D well... enjoy my friends.

* * *

I know I should be paying attention, I mean being Freddie Benson of course I take school seriously, as should every student. Yet today was different, Ms. Briggs was standing in front of the class room giving us a lecture on the final exam which will be in two weeks. Sadly I just couldn't keep my focus, I mean could you blame me for having a lapse of attention on such a nice day?

After a week of straight rain, today was 70 degrees and completely clear skies. Not only that it was the anniversary of probably the one of the best days I've ever had in my life, and who was responsible for such a memorable day?

None other then the fire spitting blonde sitting right behind me, Samantha Puckett. I know, I know, it may sound crazy but I'm being serious, honestly I'm still surprised that a year ago today I skipped school with her. Not by choice mind you, but she thought I needed a day away from school, and well… everything.

You see, a year ago I was up to my head in projects and school work, whether it was something for iCarly, or arranging a meeting for the AV club, I was running myself thin. Weirdly the only person who saw this was Sam (_I know, surprising she cared… right?_)

I brought my attention to the window to my left and just zoned out as I gazed at the blue sky, a year ago on June 4th she grabbed my hand and forced me to leave school just before the first morning bell rang.

**One Year Ago**

Freddie stood at his locker gathering the books for his morning classes and was lost in thought of all he had to do today.

_'Alright, so I need to turn in my history project, I have to do test corrections for math, Carly needs me to tutor her on our new course in science… What am I forgetting?... CRAP! I still have to render the new intro for iCarly, that will take hours AHH!.'_

Mentally scolding himself for forgetting about the new intro for iCarly he failed to hear the tough blond approaching him from behind . Freddie finally got the books into his bag when he felt two small, soft feminine hands encircle his eyes, he dropped his bag and growled under his breath.

"Guess who dork."

Freddie caught her wrists and forced her hands off his face, he spun around with a scowl on his face.

"Sam I'm not in the mood to play games with you and I'm definitely not in the mood to deal with you!"

She was taken aback by his loud tone, Sam would never tell Freddie that after so many years of being frienemies that she knew him and his moods, but even when he was truly pissed he would never yell at her seriously, she backed away a few feet and yelled back.

"What's your problem Fredward! Wake up on the wrong side of the keyboard!"

Freddie just gave her a fake laugh and turned to pick up his bag, as he turned to walk to class he was stopped by a hand on his chest, one of the same hands that had previously been resting on his face.

"Seriously what's your problem? No witty come back or some lame comment?"

Sam dropped her arm and gave him a sad frown, lately he had been acting strange he was agitated, rarely talked, but he would snap at anyone who asked him if he was alright even Carly.

Freddie just sighed and shut his eyes "Look I'm just stressed alright, I have a lot going on and I… I just don't know how to deal with it sometimes, get it?"

Freddie opened his eyes and tried to walk forward again noting the clock across the hall said 7:20, five more minutes until first period started. Yet again Sam stopped him from moving any further, he gave her an angrier glare feeling like he was about to go off on her.

"Seriously move Sam I need to get to class."

Sam stood her ground not afraid of him in the least, sure he may have grown a few inches and filled out a little (_Well a lot really… but she'd never tell him that_) but he was still the same nerd who would never lay a hand on her, or any woman for that matter. Still a small frown graced her lips and Freddie's resolve started to falter.

_'Damnit why does she have to give me that look?'_

They both just stood there as Sam started to formulate a plan that would put Fredward in a better mood, not that she's doing this for him, she just doesn't like him speaking to her like he did earlier.

What could she do to put him in a better mood though?

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, her frown turned into a devious smirk and her eyes lit up. Freddie noted the sudden change in her demeanor and backed away until he hit his locker.

He knew that look, that look meant that she about to do something that was either illegal in some way or form, or it would make him suffer some kind of consequences afterward…. But the worst part was that he was going to go a long with it, because no matter how much he wanted to admit it, Sam had control over him and sadly he knew that would most never change.

Hesitantly Freddie spoke up, "Sam whatever you just thought of,no! We are not going to do it!"

Same grabbed his left hand with her right and lace her small fingers with his. Freddie blushed slightly as she pulled him towards the entrance of the school.

"Sam where do you think we're going? First period starts in a minute we'll be la…"

Sam stopped walking abruptly and shot him a smirk "We're skipping Freddie, you need a break from all this and I'm about to show you the fun of getting out of this crappy place."

Freddie was about speak up but she cut him off, "Nothing you say will stop me from dragging your sorry ass out of here with me, so just shut it and trust me."

So Freddie let out another sigh, he didn't know why but when ever Sam was around his judgment seemed to lapse. So instead of fighting back he allowed himself to be led out of school by the one person he fought with the most. He didn't know how much trouble he would be in, or if he would be caught or not, but one thing Freddie Benson knew without a doubt was that the girl currently leading him away from the institution which caused him more stress than anything, was that Samantha Puckett knew how to have fun and how to live stress free. So he did what she told him to do, he trusted her.

* * *

Well there's chapter one of a two part of a bunch of one shots and two shots depending on my mood haha, I hope you kind of liked it a little :D but thanks for reading and no need to review if you don't want too but if you do go ahead and criticism is high appreciated so... have a good day xD


End file.
